Relatively recent United States postal service regulations have made it imperative that reusable mailer components do not have any of the outgoing address information (including bar coding) or outgoing postage thereon when they are used in the return configuration. According to the present invention, a reusable mailer meeting these requirements is provided that can be constructed in a simple and inexpensive manner from a single sheet of paper. The mailer according to the present invention forms a uniquely constructed return envelope, formed by a generally U-shaped glue pattern opening on the side, and having the outgoing indicia removed from adjacent two edges thereof so that it is entirely clean. Also, it is desirable to provide the outgoing address in the form of a removable (peelable) label which may be applied to the front face of the mailer and then removed, and preferably is disposed so that it at least partially covers a transparent patch covering a cut out in the front panel. A card formed by detachment from another part of the mailer has the reply address printed thereon and may be inserted into the return envelope and be visible through the transparent patch.
According to one aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a mailer type business form is provided. The intermediate comprises the following elements: A sheet of paper having a rectangular configuration with first and second, end, parallel edges; and third and fourth, side, parallel edges; a first dimension, between the end edges being greater than a second dimension, between the side edges; and having a first face and a second face. First and second fold lines parallel to the first and second edges, dividing the sheet into three approximately equal-length panels, including a first panel adjacent the first edge, a second panel adjacent the second edge, and a third panel between the first and second panels. Means defining first and second lines of weakness in each of the first, second, and third panels, the lines of weakness parallel to the first and second edges, and spaced from the first and second edges and the first and second fold lines so that when the sheet is Z-folded about the fold lines the first lines of weakness in all three panels align with each other, and the second lines of weakness in all three panels align with each other. Means providing outgoing addressee indicia on the first face of the second panel. A generally U-shaped adhesive pattern disposed on one or both of the second face of the second panel and the second face of the third panel, between the first and second lines of weakness in each, for forming a return envelope. A return envelope flap defined in one of the second and third panels outside the area encompassed by the U-shaped adhesive pattern, and flap sealing adhesive disposed on the second face of the flap. Means defining third and fourth lines of weakness adjacent and parallel to, but spaced from, the third and fourth edges to define removable side strips. And, permanent adhesive patterns disposed in the removable side strips on the first face on one panel, and on the second face on another panel, for holding the panels together when Z-folded about the fold lines.
The intermediate described above preferably further comprises a cut out and a transparent patch formed in the second panel between the first and second lines of weakness thereof, and the means for providing outgoing addressee indicia on the first face of the second panel comprises a removable label covering at least a part of the transparent patch. Also, the intermediate comprises reply address indicia printed on the first panel between the first and second lines of weakness, and spaced from the lines of weakness of the first panel about the same distance the transparent patch is spaced from the lines of weakness of the second panel. Alternatively, reply address indicia may be printed on the first face of the third panel between the first and second lines of weakness of the third panel.
The area between the second panel second line of weakness and the second edge of the intermediate is large enough to receive outgoing addressee bar code, while the area between the second panel first line of weakness and the second fold line is large enough to receive outgoing postage and return address indicia. These outgoing address elements are removed by detachment of the final form at the lines of weakness.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a reusable mailer type business form is provided comprising the following elements: First and second, end, parallel edges, third and fourth side parallel edges, and first, second, and third panels formed from a Z-folded single sheet of paper, each panel having approximately the same size, and the third panel sandwiched between the first and second panels, each of the first and second panels having an outer face and an inner face, and the third panel having a first face facing the first panel, and a second face facing the second panel. The second panel having means providing outgoing addressee indicia on the outer face thereof. A return envelope generally U-shaped adhesive pattern disposed between the second panel inner face and the third panel second face, and having leg portions parallel to the end edges, and a cross portion parallel to, and adjacent, one of the third and fourth edges. A return envelope flap portion formed by one of the second panel and the third panel. A flap sealing adhesive pattern disposed on the flap portion, on the inner face of the second panel or the second face of the third panel. Lines of weakness disposed parallel to and spaced from, but adjacent, the third and fourth edges, to define removable strips along the third and fourth edges. And, permanent adhesive means disposed on the removable strips for holding the panels together.
A cut out is preferably formed in the second panel with a transparent patch covering the cut out as described above with respect to the intermediate. In this case the reply address indicia may be printed on the inner face of the first panel, and means provided defining a detachable portion of the first panel, containing the reply address indicia, dimensioned so that it is insertable into the return envelope, with the reply address visible through the transparent patch.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple to construct and utilize reusable mailer, using only a single sheet of paper to form the mailer, the mailer complying U.S.P.S. requirements. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.